


Super Wario Bros.: Shadow's Chaos At The North Pole

by GengarFan3



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GengarFan3/pseuds/GengarFan3
Summary: After hearing about a legendary crystal hidden somewhere at the Smash World's North Pole, Shadow and E-123 Omega go to get the mythical rock for Rouge as a last minute Christmas gift. A Christmas special of Super Wario Bros.: Daily Life At The Rebooted Smash, and a prequel to the other Christmas special.





	Super Wario Bros.: Shadow's Chaos At The North Pole

**DECEMBER 24th, 2016**

**CHRISTMAS EVE**

~Sleigh-Ride by David Snell starts to play~

Shadow the hedgehog was walking through the snowy streets of Smashtopolis, carrying a few wrapped presents. Eventually, he stopped in front of his apartment building and walked inside. In the living room were both Rouge the bat and E-123 Omega, both of them sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Well, I finally got your presents," Shadow informed his two friends, placing the presents down underneath the Christmas tree, where other presents already awaited them. "Granted, I got assaulted several times by other last-minute shoppers, but they weren't even a challenge. That, and they started attacking and killing each other eventually anyways. So, did either of you two have any last-minute Christmas wishes?"

"I DID ORIGINALLY WISH TO GO AND FINISH OFF EGGMAN FOR ONCE AND FOR ALL THIS CHRISTMAS, BUT THEN I CAME UP WITH A GRAND PLAN TO FINALLY ASSASSINATE HIM IN THE BEST WAY POSSIBLE THAT REQUIRES PLENTY OF PREPARATION. SO INSTEAD, MY WISH INSTEAD CHANGED TO BRUTALLY DISMANTLING ONE OF THE DOCTOR'S INFERIOR ROBOTS TO SEND BACK TO HIM, IN ORDER TO TERRIFY HIS SOUL WITH A REMINDER OF HIS INEVITABLE DEMISE," Omega answered in his robotic voice. "CURRENTLY, I HAVE ONE ROASTING IN THE OPEN FIRE OUTSIDE." Shadow glanced out into the backyard through a window, discovering an already torn apart Coconuts robot getting charred. "SPEAKING OF, I SHOULD RETRIEVE IT FROM THE FIRE BEFORE IT BECOMES DAMAGED BEYOND RECOGNITION." The E-Series robot bolted outside, grabbed the monkey-like robot out from the fire, and chucked the Coconuts into a nearby snow pile. The fire that lingered on the deceased robot instantly melted the snow pile, and the melted snow in turn put out of the lingering flames. Omega grabbed the ruined Coconuts and took it back inside. Once Omega had left, a single smiley flower popped out of the patch of grass where the snow pile was.

"SPRING IS HE-" the smiley flower cheered before freezing up.

"NOW FOR THE FINAL TOUCH," Omega said before pulling out one of the Coconuts's eyes. "EXCELLENT. THIS IS PERFECT FOR SENDING TO EGGMAN."

"What about you, Rouge? Any last Christmas wishes?" Shadow asked.

"Oh, only one. But I don't think it would be feasible to get this Christmas. Or possibly any Christmas," Rouge answered.

~Sleigh-Ride stops as Time Gear from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Time/ Darkness starts~

"You see, rumors have been spreading around that there's a crystal beyond beauty hidden somewhere in the North Pole of this world," the female bat continued. "Apparently, when Master Hand explored the Ruins Of Light that's somewhere in this world earlier this year, he came across a hidden chamber previously undiscovered. In it, he found several murals painted across the walls. Now, he never said to the public just what exactly those murals showed, but according to an insider who find the hidden chamber after Master Hand did, one of the paintings depicted this planet, and at the top, there's supposedly a large, slim, and light blue crystal. Other rumors even said that whoever obtains the crystal will become the embodiment of beauty!"

~Time Gear stops~

"But I definitely won't be able to get my hands on it before tonight, and it's probably just a rumor with little truth to it, just like almost all of those rumors made up for those silly Smash Bros. tournaments," Rouge finished. Shadow and Omega just stood in place, taking everything they just heard in.

"Yes, well... I actually have to go back to the store. I forgot to buy a few groceries," Shadow muttered.

"AND I HAVE TO... GO OUTSIDE. AND STARE AT THE SNOW," Omega claimed before the two boys walked out through the front door.

"Farewell boys!" Rouge said, waving her friends goodbye.

~Latin Lesson by Rolf Asberg starts to play~

"Well, it looks like it's time for alone time..." Rouge cooed, lightly tugging on her heart-shaped chestplate... before whipping out the TV remote from the couch, turning on the TV with it, and chugging down an entire jug of hot chocolate.

"It sure is a nice day, being a living jewel!" a Carbink on the TV said, waddling across the TV screen. Suddenly, a Sableye jumped down onto the Jewel Pokémon and started rabidly and rapidly biting them. "OHACRCEUSWHYGETTHISTHINGOFFOFMEAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Bleh... now this my kind of alone time..." Rouge sighed, throwing the jug over her head, causing the jug to explode as soon as it touched the kitchen floor behind her.

~Latin Lesson stops~

"So I assume you want to find that crystal for Rouge too?" Shadow asked Omega once they walked away from their apartment covered in snow.

"AFFIRMATIVE," the bulky robot answered.

"Very well. I appreciate the assistance," the black hedgehog remarked, pulling out the red Chaos Emerald from out of nowhere. "It's a good thing we no longer have that idiot Knuckles left in charge of watching over the Chaos Emeralds. Now then... let's head to the North Pole! Via... CHAOS... CONTRO-"

"Waa, hey Shadow," Waluigi greeted while standing alongside Wario, barely stopping Shadow from using Chaos Control.

"You think you could use that Chaos Control thing to send us back home quick?" Wario asked, holding a bunch of recording equipment.

"Very well." Shadow lifted the red Chaos Emerald and used Chaos Control to warp the Wario Bros. out of sight, and then used it to warp him and Omega as well.

**XxXx**

A small breeze blew throughout the large ice cap at the northern end of the Smash World. Aside from a small rest stop building called "You Have No Reason To Be Up Here", there was nothing but snow and mountains as far as the eye could see.

~Silver Snow Story from Kirby: Triple Deluxe starts to play~

Speaking of the rest stop building, inside of it where a few residents from various worlds. One of which, a cyan Pianta, stood next to the radio that was playing the very music currently playing.

"Hhhhh..." the Pianta whimpered. "Even in this shack I feel like I'm gonna die of frostbite!" Suddenly, a part of his skin snapped out of existence while a chomping sound was heard throughout the cabin, leaving a bite mark shape where his missing skin was. "OH NOOOOOOOOOOO!" More of his skin kept getting "bitten" out of existence, eventually leaving only the flesh on his head. "SOMEONE TELL MY WIFE THAT SHE'S A SOULLESS MONSTER FOR FORCING ME TO COME HERE!" Finally, his head got "bitten" off as well, revealing his whole skeleton to everyone in the room. However, no one cared about the poor Pianta's death, not even those who were staring at him the whole time, such as the Snorunt who stood on top of the reception desk, who only gave a deadpan glare to the world. Speaking of the Snorunt, Shadow and Omega appeared in front of the desk that the Snow Hat Pokémon.

"Oh great, more people that'll force me to do more work," the desk receptionist Snorunt whined as another Snorunt rushed over to the Pianta skeleton.

"Well, we're finally here. At the northern end of the world. Let's go find that crystal," Shadow said to Omega.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE, SHADOW," Omega replied.

"What is it? What's up?" Shadow turned around, discovering that Omega had purple earmuffs he got from a nearby shelf. Omega put the purple earmuffs on, somehow causing sparkles in front of him while the sparkling wow sound effect from Parodius played.

"I QUITE LIKE THESE... EARMUFFS. I AM KEEPING THEM."

"Hmph. Good for you, Omega," Shadow said with a smile. The black hedgehog turned back around, finally noticing the Pianta skeleton. "Oh no... looks like someone didn't survive the bitter cold..."

"Yeah, and no sane person would care," the receptionist Snorunt groaned while Omega payed for his new earmuffs.

"I care!" the other Snorunt chirped.

"And that just proves that you aren't sane, sister," the receptionist growled.

"Hmph. Come on Omega. We shouldn't have to deal with such vile creatures. So did the poor soul who died in here," Shadow remarked.

"Oh, you think you can call me vile just because I don't care for anyone but myself?!" the receptionist Snorunt whined.

~Silver Snow Story stops~

Shadow and Omega left the rest stop before the receptionist Snorunt started screaming screams beyond comprehension.

"Now then, let's see if we can find where this legendary crystal is," Shadow said.

**XxXx**

~Ice Cape Zone, Act 1 from Sonic The Hedgehog 3 starts to play~

Shadow and Omega were sliding down one of the North Pole's icy mountains, using scraps of tree bark as snowboards. On their way down, Classic Sonic showed up alongside them, riding his own cyan snowboard. Shadow and Omega paid the younger version of Sonic no mind, though Classic Sonic was staring at the two Team Dark members. Classic Sonic's staring ultimately came at a cost, for he hit a boulder. The younger Sonic flew over the boulder without his snowboard, landed face-first in the snow, and started rolling down the mountain, swiftly becoming a large snowball in the process. Only once Shadow and Omega came to a stop at the bottom of the mountain did they notice Classic Sonic, or rather the snowball he was encased in, rolling away.

**XxXx**

The two Team Dark members were walking through an icy cave that had icicles littered across the ceiling and numerous hallways to walk into. Eventually, one of the icicles fell down right in front of Shadow. The hedgehog leaped up and kicked the falling icicle ahead, where it pierced through the top of a rectangle made of ice which had the caveman from Scooby-Doo imprisoned in it. The icicle just barely missed piercing through the caveman as well, and the ice rectangle cracked open, freeing the conscious neanderthal. The caveman roared upon freedom and ran towards Shadow and Omega. Once the caveman got close enough, Shadow punted him down one of the hallways. However, instead of flying into the depths of that same hallway, the caveman instead disappeared a part of the way through before flying out of the hallway next to it. The caveman kept flying into various halls, only to fly out of a different one, or sometimes even the same hall he just flew out of, time and time again. Shadow and Omega watched the caveman fly around, even as one of the T-Posing Delibird came onto the scene from one of the halls. Eventually, the duo shrugged at each other and left the caveman to fly into different halls for all eternity.

**XxXx**

Omega was out in the open, icy fields, building a snowman that had an angry face and hollow logs for arms. For the final touch, Omega placed a top hat on the snowman. The snowman suddenly grew legs and came to live, with proper eyes and mouth instead of coal.

"ANNIHILATE ALL OF EGGMAN'S ROBOTS!" the snowman yelled in Omega's voice.

"YES, MY CHILD. WE SHALL CRUSH EGGMAN AND HIS-" Omega replied before the snowball that Classic Sonic was still stuck in rolled onto the scene and into the snowman, killing the newborn creature of snow. "CURSE YOU SNOWBALL! I SHALL EXTERMINATE YOU WITH FLAMES FOR KILLING MY CHILD!" Omega reconfigured his arms into flamethrowers and chased after the growing snowball, occasionally firing a fireball at it, though every fireball missed their large target.

**XxXx**

~Ice Cap Zone, Act 1 stops~

"Hhh... no sign of that crystal..." Shadow remarked. Him and Omega were trudging through the snow, walking against the harsh winds bringing the snow down from the dark clouds above. Shadow shivered a bit while Omega didn't feel the harsh chills at all.

"NO SIGNS OF LIFE EITHER. OR THAT SNOWBALL THAT KILLED MY CHILD," Omega added. Shadow looked up a bit, noticing a large building with bright lights right ahead. However, both the building and the lights flickered in and out of sight.

"Omega, do you see that?"

"THAT BUILDING THAT'S FLICKERING IN AND OUT OF EXISTENCE, MEANING EITHER IT'S REAL AND MERELY THE HEAVY SNOW'S THE ONLY THING THAT'S MAKING IT DISAPPEAR FROM SIGHT, OR IT'S NOT A REAL BUILDING AND IS MERELY A RESULT OF MY INNER MECHANISMS RAPIDLY FALLING APART IN THIS HARSH WEATHER?" Omega turned to where Shadow was once standing, and then looked back ahead, finding Shadow approaching the building. Omega rushed up and joined up with Shadow before the duo entered the building.

~Jingle Bells by Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield starts to play~

Once the two made it inside, Shadow realized just what building they were in. From the Christmas decorations hung all around, to all the toys and wrapped presents littered around, and even all of the elves staring at the two Team Dark members.

"Wait a minute! This isn't any ordinary building!" Shadow exclaimed.

"SO IT IS INDEED AN ILLUSION CAUSED BY OUR DETERIORATING MINDS?" Omega asked.

"No! This is Santa Claus's workshop!"

"Ho-ho-ho! Indeed it is!" Santa Claus himself said, slowly dropping down from above before landing in front of the two. "You must be Shadow the hedgehog!"

"You're correct, Santa," Shadow answered while shaking Santa's hand.

"AND I AM E-123 OMEGA. I AM A FRIEN- ER, ACQUAINTANCE OF SHADOW," Omega added. Shadow's neutral expression changed to a rare sad frown as soon as Omega said his statement.

"Ho-ho-ho! I know you as well, Omega! I know a lot about you and Shadow!" Santa responded.

"YOUR DATABASES HAVE A LOT OF INFORMATION ABOUT THE TWO OF US?"

"Indeed it does, Omega! Indeed it does. Both the good, and the... well, the bad that's a thing of the past! Ho-ho-ho..." Santa nervously chuckled.

"We shouldn't ever forgive someone who tried to blow up a planet, even if they tried to undo their actions and done more good than just that!" one of the elves snarled.

"Didn't you intentionally blow up a house once while you were with San-" another elf replied, only for the first elf to push the second elf onto a conveyor belt that lead into a furnace. The second elf went into the furnace, didn't make a single scream of agony, and his ashes popped out of the other side of the furnace, with only his eyes left upon his charred body. "... because a kid saw you and called you fat yep you were the one behind that THROW HIM OUT BOYS AND GIRLS!" Several other elves and even a purple Crewmate from Among Us carried the first elf and threw him into the furnace as well. And that meant that the first elf's ashes piled on top of the second elf's ashes.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH! WE'RE FUSING!" the first elf screamed.

"I DON'T WANT TO BECOME ONE WITH A MURDERER!" the second elf cried out. The two piles of ashes started growing into a larger pile of ash, with their four eyes moving all across the top of the growing ash pile and a mouth forming beneath them. All of the other elves started to panic, and Shadow, Omega, and Santa stared at the chaos stirring behind them.

"Right..." Santa muttered, turning back to face Shadow and Omega. "Please tell me what you came here for, ASAP, before that abomination starts trying to destroy us all."

"We're looking for a mythical crystal-" Shadow uttered.

"Deep in the cave next door," Santa interrupted.

"DO YOU REQUIRE OUR ASSISTANCE?" Omega wondered.

"Ho-oh no Omega, I'll be fine. You two can go off and get your crystal." Shadow and Omega shrugged at each other before leaving the holly jolly building of warmth and joy.

~Jingle Bells stops as Final Boss from Sonic Advance 3 starts to play~

Santa turned around again, finding the newborn ash monster trying to consume several elves. With a determined glare in his eyes, he raced towards the four-eyed ash creature. The fused ash creature noticed Santa approaching, and thus retaliated by slamming an open palm down on the jolly fat man. While Santa got crushed beneath the large hand, good old Saint Nick got out of his predicament with a chilling uppercut, piercing right through the hand of ash. The ash monster cried out in pain before Santa flew up to the abomination's face and punched its head clean off from the rest of the ash.

~Final Boss stops~

Shadow and Omega stared into a window of the building that seemingly kept fading in and out of existence, occasionally catching glimpses of Santa's battle against the ash monster.

"One of you remind me to fix my remote so that we can actually keep this place invisible to outsiders and not flash between being invisible and being visible!" Santa commanded, strangling one of the ash monster's arms.

"Well, we better get going," Shadow stated. The duo walked away and approached the cavern Santa told them about and glanced down into it. The entire interior was made of ice, but said ice kept changing colors, from the regular blue, purple, red, yellow, green, and then back to blue. However, there was a small hole, showcasing that the ice was the only thing separating them from a dark abyss below.

"ENERGY READINGS ARE ABNORMAL. SOMETHING IS RADIATING A POWERFUL ENERGY DEEP WITHIN," Omega informed Shadow.

"Must be the crystal. Let's go." The duo stepped into the cave, and a slab of rock erupted from the ground and blocked the only way out. The two stared at the blocked exit, their eyes wide open from shock... at least for a single second before their eyes returned to normal. "Eh, we can just use Chaos Control to get out once we're done in here."

"OR WE COULD TEAR THAT WALL DOWN WITH OUR STRENGTH," Omega added.

~Frosty Forest from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team DX starts to play~

The two started walking down the color-changing stairs, with their reflections appearing on the icy walls. Omega noticed the reflections, so he turned his head to look at one side of the narrow hallway.

~Frosty Forest stops as Song For Denise (Maxi Version) by Piano Fantasia starts forty-five seconds in~

The reflections of the Team Dark duo that Omega was staring at were almost normal reflections of themselves, but the reflections were distorted to make the two look much bigger and wider than usual.

~Song For Denise (Maxi Version) stops as Frosty Forest starts again~

"SHADOW. THE ICE ON THE WALLS IS CREATING UNUSUAL REFLECTIONS OF US," Omega pointed out. Shadow looked at the other icy wall so that he could see the reflections for himself.

~Frosty Forest stops again as Shadow Man Stage from Super Smash Bros. For 3DS/ Wii U starts~

However, instead of a reflection of himself, Shadow saw Shadow Man, one of Dr. Wily's robots, walking down the stairs instead of Shadow and Omega.

~Shadow Man Stage stops as Frosty Forest starts yet again~

But when Shadow turned the other way, Shadow Man was nowhere to be found, and Omega was still there alongside Shadow.

"Yes... very peculiar reflections indeed," the black hedgehog acknowledged, scratching his head. The Team Dark members took a few more steps down until they both noticed some symbols on the wall next to Omega. "What language is that? And what does it mean?"

"THIS REQUIRES EXTENSIVE CONCENTRATION." Omega took a step closer, barely avoid a pressure plate made to blend in with the color-changing floor. The symbols were various Unown inscribed into the wall, reading "STEP ON PRESSURE PLATE BELOW TO REOPEN THE CAVERN IF NEEDED".

~Frosty Forest stops yet again as Event - Strain from Sonic Adventure starts~

Meanwhile, back outside of the cavern was the large snowball that had Classic Sonic trapped inside of itself. The snowball rolled up to the blocked cavern before stopping. However, it rolled right into the wall, but rolled back. The snowball rolled into the rock wall again, this time with more force, but the wall remained perfectly fine, and the snowball rolled back again. Suddenly, the snowball grew and arm and punched the wall once. Since the wall still stood firm, the snowball grew another arm and delivered a flurry of punches onto the rock wall. Even that failed, so the snowball pulled out an AK47 and started shooting at the wall instead. Back with Shadow and Omega, the two kept analyzing the Unown language on the wall, ignoring all of the noise the snowball was making.

"MY EXTENSIVE CONCENTRATION HAS ONLY TOLD ME THAT MY DATABASES HAVE NOTHING ON THIS LANGUAGE. THAT SAID, I DESIRE A CLOSER LOOK JUST TO BE CERTAIN," Omega said. The E-Series robot stepped on the pressure plate, thus opening the cavern up right before the snowball could vaporize it with a portable laser cannon it was charging up.

~Event - Strain stops~

The snowball threw the laser cannon away, retracted its arms back into its body, and rolled into the opened cavern.

~Highway In The Sky... For Final Rush from Sonic Adventure 2 starts to play~

Once the oversized snowball rolled in, Shadow and Omega noticed it heading straight for them.

"Move, now!" Shadow ordered. The two fled down the color-changing stairs, with the snowball in hot pursuit. The fake Shadow Man reflection in the icy walls ran away as well, but quickly got sucked up by the snowball's reflection. Shadow and Omega reach a point in the cave where the hallway stopped declining and instead was just a flat and slightly wider hall. Omega stayed on the ground while Shadow leaped onto the left wall and started bouncing back and forth between the two walls to move ahead. Due to the shaking caused by the snowball, icicles from the ceiling started to fall. Both Shadow and Omega dodged the falling hazards with ease, and Shadow even managed to punt one at the snowball while he was bouncing from the left wall and over towards the right one. However, the snowball merely absorbed the icicle into its round body. One of its arms grew back and chucked the icicle at the two, though it missed both of them. "What the? Did that snowball throw that icicle back?!"

"THIS WARRANTS A DATA SCAN," Omega replied. The robot's head made a three-sixty degree turn and scanned the hostile snowball with a red light. The scan quickly ended, yet Omega kept his head facing the snowball. "SCAN COMPLETE."

"What's up with this thing then?"

"THIS SNOWBALL IS CALLED TRIPLE QUESTION MARK, THE TRIPLE QUESTION MARK TRIPLE QUESTION MARK," Omega stated, reading the information that was covering his eyesight. "QUESTION MARK, QUESTION MARK, QUESTION MARK..." Shadow glanced ahead, noticing a large pit surrounded in darkness. As Omega kept saying "question mark" over and over again, Shadow leaped down, grabbed his friend's hand, and used Chaos Control to warp the two of them over to the other side of the deep, dark pit. The snowball stopped near the edge, but then proceeded to charge up a Spin Dash and used the built up speed to leap over the pit. Shadow pulled Omega ahead, and the snowball landed right where the two stood seconds prior. "... QUESTION MARK, QUESTION MARK. THAT MEANS EVEN A SCAN COULD NOT GIVE ME PROPER DATA FOR THIS SNOWBALL."

"Alright, enough about whatever that snowball really is. Let's just keep running," Shadow ordered. The two let go of each other, and Omega raced ahead on his own once more. Meanwhile, up ahead was Yukon Cornelius, who was stabbing at the color-changing ice on the walls with a pickaxe.

"That darn crystal's gotta be here somewhere... I won't rest until I find it!" the greedy miner exclaimed. He swung his pickaxe into the ice once more, only for it to get stuck. Yukon tried to yank it out, but he lacked the strength. Shadow and Omega passed by Yukon, with both Team Dark members failing to notice the greedy miner. Likewise, Yukon kept all of his attention on freeing his pickaxe. "C'mon... get out, you lousy pick!" Fortunately for Yukon, he did manage to pull it out. Unfortunately for Yukon, the snowball rolled over and absorbed him right after.

~Highway In The Sky... For Final Rush stops~

Once the snowball started rolling out of sight, the sound of rocks breaking within the walls right next to where the pickaxe was stuck filled the hall instead. Steve broke through the icy walls with his diamond pickaxe and noticed Yukon's pickaxe right away.

"Cool, a free pickaxe," the blocky human chirped.

~Final Fortress Zone from Sonic Heroes starts to play~

Back with Shadow, Omega, and the almighty snowball, they were still racing along the same hallway. However, the hallway got darker the deeper the two Team Dark members and the snowball went, and soon enough, the hallway became a large chamber, with the color-changing ice now flashing between its colors instead of the slow change like the ice encountered earlier in the cave. However, there was still only a long and curving pathway through the new chamber, with magma waiting down beneath the icy trail. Shadow and Omega rushed alongside the curves the path had, while the snowball kept rolling straight ahead, managing to avoid falling off the empty spaces of the path. Along the way, on a large chunk of rock along the edge of the chamber, a bunch of Swinub and Piloswine were flopping up and down to the music. Near the Swinub and Piloswine was a Mamoswine serving as a DJ standing in a nearby crevice and a disco ball flashing the same colors the cave was, only brighter, that hung above them. Shadow raced by the party without paying them any mind, but Omega did the hustle while still sliding along the path at high speed. However, Omega's dancing allowed the snowball to creep closer to the robot, who was unaware of just how fast the large sphere of snow was hurdling towards him. Once Omega had passed by the Swinub, Piloswine, and Mamoswine by a decent distance, Omega used his jet boosters to fly ahead once more, nearly catching up with Shadow. The duo left the large chamber and entered another long stairway leading down. The snowball got stuck in the entrance to the next stairway, but managed to push itself in.

~Final Fortress Zone stops as On Fire by Gregor Narholz starts~

Once Shadow and Omega found themselves at the bottom of the stairs, where no ice was covering the rocky floor, they realized that it was a dead end, with a solid rock wall in front of them.

"Curses!" Shadow cursed. The two turned around, looking at the snowball rolling slowly towards them.

"I'LL DEAL WITH THIS SNOWBALL," Omega stated. Reconfigured his arms into flamethrowers again, ready to melt the snowball once it got close.

~On Fire stops~

But then Omega noticed something off about the snowball. As it rolled towards Shadow and Omega, a glimpse of a single piece of coal poking out of the bottom of the snowball.

~Death Ruins from Shadow The Hedgehog starts to play~

"YOU! YOU'RE THE SNOWBALL THAT MURDERED MY CHILD! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN FROM THE SCANS!" Omega roared.

"You know this snowball?" Shadow asked.

"ALL TOO WELL!" Omega fired flames from his flamethrowers, but the two trails of flames combined into one large stream of flames. The snowball stopped and tried to roll back up the stairs, but it could not escape the wrath of Omega's flames. Within seconds, the large snowball turned into nothing but a puddle, with all the things it had absorbed during its short life laying in said puddle.

~Death Ruins stops~

"ARE YOU THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR CONTROLLING THAT SNOWBALL?!" Omega growled at Yukon before grabbing the miner by the back of his coat.

"N-no! I'm innocent, I tell ya!" Yukon argued. While Omega started shaking Yukon, Steve appeared by breaking through the rock wall at the end of the icy stairs.

"Hello Shadow the hedgehog from Sonic the hedgehog!" Steve greeted.

"Hello Steve from Minecraft," Shadow replied. "Wait, why were you behind that wall?"

"I was just randomly mining around here when I found some room right behind me. There's some weird shiny blue thing in there though. I think it was some sorta crystal."

"A crystal?! Omega, the crystal's right up ahead!" Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport right in the room, while Omega, after tossing Yukon into a wall, rushed over and tore through the rock wall by charging through it.

~Time Gear starts again~

Steve walked in through the large hole Omega made from using the rectangle hole Steve used to enter the stairway to begin with. Shadow, Omega, and Steve looked up, discovering an object illuminating the entire room with a cyan glow. Said glow was so bright that it even hid just what the illuminating object's form.

"This must be it. The crystal those rumors spoke of," Shadow remarked.

"Too bad it's not diamonds, so it isn't worth it," Steve claimed. Shadow and Omega ignored Steve's claim and instead slowly approached the circular slab of rock the luminous object was floating over. Once close, the bright light painfully blinded the duo.

"Allow me to cover your eyes, Omega," Shadow said, barely protecting Omega's eyes with his left hand.

"I SHALL DO THE SAME FOR YOU," Omega replied, easily covering Shadow's eyes with his right arm. The two tried to grab the floating object with their free arms, but instead kept flailing their free arms around, occasionally grabbing each other. Omega eventually grabbed the floating object, which caused the light to die off. The E-Series robot slowly opened up his hand while Shadow and Steve watched. A faint glimmer of light blue light returned once Omega's hand was nearly open.

~Time Gear stops again~

As soon as Omega's metallic hand was wide open, the light faded away once more, and, while the Item Catch jingle from The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time played, it was revealed to the three that the glowing item was actually a cartridge of Pokémon: Crystal.

"A copy of Pokémon: Crystal?" Shadow uttered.

"For the Game Boy Color?" Steve added.

"RELEASED IN JAPAN ON DECEMBER 14TH, 2000, RELEASED IN NORTH AMERICA ON JULY 29TH, 2001, AND RE-" Omega blurted out before Steve interrupted.

"What's a Japan, and what's a North America?"

"I'm not sure how Rouge is going to feel about getting this as a Christmas present..." Shadow muttered.

**XxXx**

~Veilstone City (Nighttime) from Pokémon: Diamond/ Pearl starts to play~

It was nearly midnight back at Smashtopolis, as shown by the large clock tower that was not too far behind Shadow, Rouge, and Omega's apartment building. The lightest of snowfall was occurring around the metropolis. Rouge was still watching TV while tossing a whole banana into her mouth.

"And now it's time for Wario and Waluigi and friends's live recording of Star Wario: Galactic Space Wars Of Cosmic-ness: The Christmas Special!" Wario's voice boomed from the TV. Wario, wearing a Santa hat on top of his usual hat, was standing right in front of his house back at his gold mine, holding Waluigi by the legs. Suddenly, every part of Waluigi's body besides his legs turned purple while the sound effect of a lightsaber being activated was somehow made.

"This sounds like it's gonna be awful," Rouge commented.

~Veilstone City (Nighttime) stops~

"Who said that?!" Waluigi asked. Suddenly, Wario and Waluigi rushed right up to the camera before their heads somehow popped through the TV.

"Was it you?!" Wario questioned the confused Rouge. Someone knocked on the front door, and thus Wario and Waluigi retreated back through the TV and the camera that was filming their Christmas special. Shadow and Omega then walked in, with Shadow holding the Pokémon: Crystal cartridge.

"Well Rouge, we got that fabled "crystal" for you, but it turns out it wasn't actually a legitimate crystal," the hedgehog stated.

~Jingle Bell Swing by Ib Glindemann starts to play~

"OH YOU TWO! You shouldn't have!" Rouge cheered, swiping the cartridge out of Shadow's hands.

"You mean you still like it?"

"Of course I do! Well that and the fact that I was wanting to go hunt for it with you guys once Christmas was over," the bat answered. Rouge grabbed the two and held them close to her. "But hey, at least it's nice to know that I have two good friends who would go out of their way to get me such a present... even if they would never admit to being friends with me."

"THIS IS EMBARRASSING. MY IMAGE AS A DESTRUCTIVE ROBOT IS BEING DISMANTLED. AND YET, I ENJOY THIS COMPANIONSHIP," Omega stated. Shadow looked over at the Christmas tree, discovering more gifts than there were a second ago.

"Uh... when did all of those presents show up?" Shadow wondered, getting Rouge and Omega to look over at the tree as well.

"Ho-ho-HO!" a certain voice cackled with joy. All of Team Dark raced outside and looked up at the sky, discovering Santa in his reindeer-less sleigh heading away from the apartment building. "Merry Christmas to each and every one of you!"

~Jingle Bell Swing stops~

Meanwhile, one of Santa's elves was carrying the dismantled and burnt Coconuts robot, which now had a sticker saying "To: Eggman, from: Omega" on it, and the elf was frozen in fear by the robotic corpse.


End file.
